The present invention relates generally to network communications, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system and method for seamlessly integrating access to instant message conversations, call histories, and audio messages across various clients.
Internet Protocol (IP) Telephony, also known as Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP), is a technology that makes it possible to have a voice conversation over an IP network, such as the Internet, instead of a dedicated voice transmission line.
Depending on the service, one way to place a VOIP call is to pick up a phone and dial a number, using an adaptor that connects to an existing high-speed network connection. The call goes through a local telephone company to a VOIP provider. The phone call goes over the Internet to the called party's local telephone company for the completion of the call. Another way is to utilize a microphone headset plugged into a computer. The number is placed using the keyboard and may be routed through an IP network. Still another way is to employ specialized phones, sometimes called IP Phones, or VOIP phones, that may look like a normal phone. Such VOIP phones may connect to the network through an RJ-45 connector, or operate through a wireless connection.
Because VOIP make it possible to have voice conversations over IP networks, VOIP allows for a cost effective alternative to the traditional public switched telephone networks (PSTNs). Because of its relatively lower costs and ease of use, VOIP phone services have been rapidly increasing in popularity. With such an increase in popularity, there has been an increased desire to be able to integrate at least some of the VOIP features with a variety of other communication services. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.